The Complete PokéManual to Being a Partner Pokemon
by Shmarah
Summary: You dream of becoming a partner pokemon? That works side by side a ranger fighting crime? This complete Poke-manual must be for you. Written by a VERY cool Gardevoir. Er... I mean Gallade. Who wants to take over the world! Ahh, this old thing is so funny.
1. REALLY Finding the Right Place!

**_How to Become a Pokémon Ranger's Best Friend_**

Hello and welcome to the world of Pokémon! Are you a boy? Or a girl? Or one of those poor Pokémon like Magnemite that doesn't even have a gender? Well frankly, it doesn't even matter! If you're reading this, I'm assuming you want to become a partner Pokémon, who follows a Pokémon Ranger down the path to success! Or you're a bored human wanting to read a dumb fan fiction for no reason whatsoever! Either way, you've come to the right place!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: REALLY Finding the right place!

Pokemon Rangers: Noun- A type of human. They are kind creatures who enjoy calming other Pokémon down with their funny loopy machines. Take caution, as most are extremely dumb but well-intentioned. Be careful not to mistake them for evil villains who can also control Pokémon with funny machines, but they may often use you to hurt other Pokémon and rangers, and their machines and evil laughs often cause headaches. Keep in mind that rangers and villains look almost exactly the same- as it is with most types of humans. You can usually distinguish them by their smell. More about villains in the chapter entitled "Partner Pokémon Challenges."

There are now three regions that are vastly inhabited by these types of humans. The first would be Fiore, the second Almia, and the third Oblivia. If you are very determined to become a partner pokemon of any kind, regardless of fame and fortune, we recommend Almia, as rangers there are allowed to have as many partner pokemon as they wish. Keep in mind, though, that unless your poke-assisting skills are mad beast, you are going to spend the majority of your time on a farm of some kind. Don't stress, as there are bound to be other pokemon there, if your human is a skillful ranger.

The downside about Almia is that, even though you have a better chance of becoming a partner pokemon, it is probable that you won't get to experience the full adventure until your human feels bad for you and takes you out on a stroll. It will help to either have excellent poke-assisting skills or a very good puppy-dog face. We recommend practicing your poke-assisting skills beforehand on gigantic boulders. Be careful not to mistake a Golem for a boulder, as you may just lose precious training time if you faint. More about training in Chapter Two.

Are you looking for a longtime friend who can rely on you to save their lives? (Or maybe just their stylers.) Then Fiore is the place for you! Keep a lookout for new recruits who are young, naïve, and still get easily attached to cute Pokémon. Keep in mind that you shouldn't bother with rangers that already have partners, as rangers in the Fiore region can only have one. It helps to be friends with a few Pelippers or two. They are often used to deliver the mail, and they can tell you if they have recently spotted some excited young letters from an aspiring Pokémon ranger to a base leader.

However, there is the problem that there is a much lower chance of finding a suitable ranger than in Almia. Be assured that you only have one pick, and whichever ranger you pick, you keep. If you are having trouble getting to one of these places, it helps to be friends with a Swellow or Staraptor. Also try stowing away on a ferry ship, as long as it's not heading off to a random island. Remember that you may get lucky and find a ranger in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh on patrol of the region. However, don't get your hopes up because most rangers of this kind already have partners.

Your final option would be the region Oblivia. Keep in mind that Pokémon Rangers are just starting to inhabit this fine region, and it is the perfect place for any Pokémon looking for ranger noobs. Be aware that there is a band of so-called "Pokémon Nappers" that you may mistake for rangers. Remain cautious as, while they do smell, their name is quite proper as they do, in fact, NAP POKEMON! It will also help to be aware that rangers in the Oblivia region can only have one partner pokemon, as in Fiore. It helps to have a very unique assist.

However, there is a catch to this. If you are friends with any Celebi, you might be able to partner up with a ranger who already has a partner pokemon if you travel into the past. Don't worry—you can still help in the present if your ranger calls you with the Ranger Sign. However, it may neglect to do so if your Poke Assist is yucky. As a result, you must, as always, PRACTICE PRACTICE your Poke Assist!

* * *

Now that you have picked your region, it's time to become an extremely skilled partner pokemon! Check out Chapter Two, coming soon! Ta-ta for now, aspiring partner pokemon! Or bored humans!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these so-called "video games." I don't even know what a "video game" is. If I did, I doubt I could play it. I only have two fingers on each hand, for crying out loud! I TYPE WITH MY MIND! I am also not responsible for any injuries or accidents involving this manual. If any injuries, accidents, explosive diarrhea, gum swallowing, massive envenomation, spontaneous internal combustion, or death occurs, contact a doctor immediately. Except for the death part. Cuz then you can't pick up a phone if you're dead. And I do not owe you money, Meowth. Seriously, stop asking. All rights reserved. Except I reserve nothing. Copyrighted. I think. Not really. Go away now. Blah.

Sincerely,

Gardevoir


	2. The REAL Chapter 1

OH MY GOSH! HAHAA! I did it... I have broken into my Gardevoir's fanfiction account... WAHAHA! THIS IS THE VERY FIRST STEP IN RULING OUR TOWN, OUR SCHOOL, THEN THE TRI-STATE AREA... AND SOON... THE WORLD! And then maybe my future generations can continue my legacy and take over the universe... But for now I am stuck with this wimpy computer program whatever. Did you know that this annoying Fanfiction word count is always 2 more than the actual? Which stinks. I put in "Hello" and it said 3, I put in "One Two Three Four Five Six" and it put 8. HOW DOES THAT PUNY GARDEVOIR DEAL WITH THIS?! MY AWESOME MIND CAN SOOOO COUNT BETTER.

* * *

THE REAL CHAPTER ONE!

by Gallade

1. First thing you gotta do, you gotta know what you're doing. Which is becoming a partner pokemon, which you should know, am I right? Duh. That's why you're reading this. You got that down? You know what you're doing? Good. Moving on.

2. Okay, so you gotta find the right region to be doing this, am I right? Well first I'll tell you not to be like Gardevoir, all strict and wound up and perfect and precise about EVERYTHING. I mean, really? Does everything have to have a specific system? I mean, look at spelling. U dont need no propr splling or gramer 2 undrstand wut im sayin, am i rite? I mean, you just understood that sentence right there! So if you wanna' do things right, you don't always have to do them right. Am I right?

3. Kanto. No rangers there a lot. So you might not wanna' go there.

4. Johto. Its a same same as Kanto, am I right?

5. Uhhh... What's the other regions? Oh right. Ruby... Emerald... Oh ya, Hoenn. No buddy buddy rangers there either. And you might not wanna' go to Sinnoh either, or those places where those Mystery Dungeon guys hang out. Noooooo rangers there.

6. So where ARE you supposed to go? Uh, Almia. Right? And then there's Fiore. And that new place they're opening up to rangers soon, er... Oblivia. That place. Tracks of light there, I've heard. And time travel, am I right? So we should talk about that stuff.

FIORE

I personally LIKE this place cuz the name sounds very fancy. And there are a bunch of cool trainee rangers there. You would LOVE IT THERE if you wanted to meet some rangers, because they're just crawling around that place like cockroaches were after I left my peanut butter sandwich in my Gardevoir's room. There's a really snobby one over there... And a fatty... And this total priss that all the girls fall for, but I think he looks pretty nerdy. There's also a really cool blue hair dude... Ya. There's a whole lot of "cool" rangers there I guess, and that's where a lot of rookies are always showing up too. Especially at the pier harbor thingy, am I right? You oughta' hang out there. But I think that rangers there can only have, like, one partner. Don't feel bad if you get rejected. Which you might. Unless you're really lucky like those electric bunny guys that like math and you just happen to grab onto the leg of some random rookie after it just saved you from, idk, a houndoom?

ALMIA

This is the place, yo. All the rangers there go walking around with like, fifteen partner pokemon! Okay, not really, most of the partner pokemon have to stay at some dumb farm someplace with an annoyingly perky little girl watching them, but there ARE like, fifteen of them there. The problem is that you can't get much ACTION stuck on a farm... You'd have to be pretty awesome for the ranger to bring you on every adventure. And these sentimental humans tend to like the first partner pokemon they get, which strangely always seems to be found on a beach. I think you ought to just be really cute. Or else they'll like, hate you. I mean, I once knew this dumb human who had a ridiculous Munchlax as her first partner pokemon and that lazy food processor became her "best partner" even tho it had a stupid normal poke assist that was pretty useless for a lot of things. In my opinion. And my opinion just happens to be right a lot. Aren't I right?

OBLIVIA

Okay, I don't know what happened with this region but they're back to making you only have one partner pokemon. Ur odds are a lot worse again. Pooh for you. But there's the fact that a whole lot of rookies are there now cuz I think it just opened or something, am I right? But then there's that thing about time travel, and if ur buds with a Celebii I bet it can help you out or something, cuz I heard that the rangers can have partners in the past and the present... Or is it the future? I don't really know!  
FIGURE IT OUT.

EVERYWHERE ELSE

Uh, well you might find patrolling rangers. They're cool I guess. But they already have a partner already or else they wouldn't be patrolling in another region... You could get lucky and find one from Almia. I guess. Look out for people with spiky hair, that happens to be a trend with rangers now. Blue hair with this big spiky thing at the back or really spiky pigtails or one gigantic brown spike glued onto the top or the sides of your head. My theory is that they use these spiky hair things to stab people with. Don't confuse them for villains who happen to be taking up the spiky hair thing... However, I'm the one that totally started the trend. I mean, have you seen me? SUPER SHARP SPIKY AWESOMENESS!

* * *

Gardevoir probably secretly admires me and my super spiky awesomeness... Perhaps when I rule the world, she can be my Grand Vizier. Or something like that. I don't believe she's any NEARLY as smart as I am, but I am willing to tolerate her ignorance. She is SO lucky to be my "friend" before I become famous. She calls me "insanity" but that OBVIOUSLY means "You're so totally awesome, you magnificent wonderful pokemon that so totally owns me in everything and deserves to be king of the entire world. And you can SOOO count better with your awesome mind on fanfiction, which I do believe you will rule also because you can write so much better than me which is why I'll let you take over my account." Am I right?

Thank you, thank you, thank you very much. If you are so astounded by my awesome author-y skills, please do not be shy about asking if I can take over you, your body, your life, your town, or even your blender. I will certainly consider and squeeze you into my schedule. Because I am kind and considerate like that, am I right?

And Meowth, I don't owe you nothing.

Your future dictator,  
Gallade


	3. Training!

**Err... Don't mind me... It's AznHeart here, don't tell Gardevoir. She's already furious about Gallade interrupting her story! :) Anyways, I just want you all to know that they're not siblings! You'll learn their background, I just didn't want to confuse you. :) Oh and, the plural of all Pokémon is like sheep. One sheep, five sheep. One Jirachi, five Jirachi. (I WISH I had five Jirachi.)**

* * *

OH MY GOSH! I can't believe Gallade could do this! And the worst part is I can't figure out how to delete his chapter... Gr! I want to blast that idiot into another dimension! I know, I should send him to Kanto! WAHAHAHA! EVERYONE'S TOO BUSY WITH PLATINUM, HEART GOLD, AND SOUL SILVER TO CARE ABOUT HIM THERE!

Oh, dear... I do believe I am starting to sound like him.  
Oh well, the story must go on.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Training!  
By Gardevoir

What kind of sane Pokémon Ranger wants their best friend, whom they rely on to save them in a pinch, to be a weakling? This is especially true in Almia. If you're weak, you're at home. On a farm. And while your caretakers are probably perfectly fine people, they are NOT Pokémon Rangers and probably prefer growing vegetables to saving the world, which defeats the purpose of trying to become a partner Pokémon anyways. I know a certain little Ralts who had to put up with THAT, but I doubt he'd like me to give out any details, so lets just say that he was very bitter every time a certain other Ralts came by with _his _master's rival because _she _happened to actually work HARD at becoming a good partner Pokémon, and didn't have to be stuck on a dumb farm. The moral of this story, which definitely has nothing to do with Gallade and I, is that if you don't want to end up stuck on a farm envying other Pokémon who are living lives of adventure, you have to work hard for it and do it right.

First of all, there's your type. I must admit, normal type Pokémon don't usually fare as well as fire, dragon, water, grass, or the ever popular psychic types. In fact, if you have a psychic Pokémon assist, you are immediately quite amazing and you will probably have no trouble in finding a ranger who adores your prowess. However, if you are like the many aspiring Zigzagoon, Bidoof, and Sentret in this world, do not fear. I once met a clumsy Munchlax who could never do anything right, and with hard work became a Ranger's best partner. I also know a certain Ralts who failed to use his abilities to the fullest, and ended up helping a klutzy father plant lettuce. As you can see, while they change your odds immensely, you can still become an excellent partner Pokémon (or a bored farm servant) regardless of your type.

Most importantly, there's your Pokémon Assist. While a Machop may have the same Pokémon Assist as a Lucario, fighting, that doesn't mean that they are both equally as good. Yes, a Machop could have a magnificent Poke Assist, and you might just stumble upon a Lucario who has no clue what it is doing, but that is extremely rare. BasicPokémon tend to have a shorter time limit for their Poke Assists, and their evolved forms tend to have longer time limits. Even if you have some sort of special Poke Assist like certain Plusle and Minun I know, that somehow can paralyze a Suicune or an Entei, it might not be very useful if it only lasts two seconds. I also know of a certain Ralts whom I have mentioned several times already who never worked at his Poke Assist and expected a Ranger to adore him even though it lasted only 0.5 seconds. Yes, a Ranger did love him and took him under his wing, Airen I think his name was, but with all his defeating bad guys and defending the town, he hardly had any time for the impatient Ralts. As a Kirlia, and soon a Gallade he had some better luck, but by then most of the evil had been ridden of and he had missed a lot of excitement.

Despite that, there seems to be a trend going around, and many Rangers just adopt some partners for their cuteness. As a result, if you can't seem to evolve without finding some weird stone, then perhaps you should work on your lovableness instead.

If you're ugly as my Aunt Purugly (No offense, I still want that birthday present, Auntie!) and your Poke Assist time limit is shorter than a millisecond, you still have hope! You can travel off to Fiore or Oblivia, and any ranger who adopts you is stuck with you. While you may be a bit of a drag to them, the bright side is that with you they will have to learn to take full advantage of their Ranger skills instead of relying solely on your Poke Assist to help them out of a jam, like a certain female ranger whom I love, but is quite the bit lazy. Your Ranger will become quite the good, hard-working one and I am sure that he or she can train any dorky Pokémon to be an excellent partner. You may bewondering why a certain Ralts didn't take this option, even after his best friend suggested it to him, but it turns out he declined her requests every time, saying that being close to her was more important to him than becoming successful or famous...

Anyways, I've dwelt on that story much too long, which you should know has NOTHING to do with me or Gallade, whom I definitely despise more than everything and whom I was never, ever friends with. In fact I never, ever felt ANY feelings toward him, at all. In fact, that Ralts happened to live in... Japan. In fact, that story was PURELY fictional. I made it up on the spot. There we go. No reason to believe anything otherwise. And no, Meowth, you CAN'T charge interest every fifteen minutes, I'll have you know.

Sincerely,

Gardevoir


	4. Partner Pokemon Challenges

Please look at me, please tell me I'm pretty... Tell me you love me~  
(copyright Jillian cough)

* * *

Huff. Gardevoir knows that everyone loves me best. Which you guys do, am I right? Well, duh, I'm ALWAYS RIGHT!~

Chapter Three: Partner Pokémon Challenges

Being a partner Pokémon's freakin' HARD, guys. Course, I got mad skills, but most people can't even measure up to my epicness, so I guess I'll explain the hard stuff that comes to normal pokemon like you. You know, that's all I want in life, to be a normal Gallade, because awesomeness comes with its burdens, what with the paparazzi hiding around in stuff like bushes everywhere, I get no privacy. And I know what you're gonna' say Gardevoir, that you never seen them, but that's cuz they're really good at hiding. They don't want me mind-blasting them with my epicness.

1. As always, the first thing you gotta know is know what you know, am I right? Right. What do you know? You know you want to be a partner Pokémon . That we know. Now onto the stuff that you don't know. Which is why you're hear reading this, am I right? Learn stuff you don't know from people who do. Duhhh.

2. Wild Pokémon - Absolute idiots. Course, everyone is wild at a time, but the guys that are determined to stay wild are real idiots. Out in ranger country, you're either a wild idiot or an aspiring partner Pokémon. And since you guys reading this are aspiring partner Pokémon, that means all the wild guys you meat are real idiots. They're always on your back when you're assisting your ranger, saying stuff like, "You've forgotten the wild!" "Traveling so much brings disease!" "YOU SMELL!" "Hey, cut the mindblasts out, I get it! You're giving me a headache!" I know, right? Remind me of a certain Gardevoir.  
Anyways, the other problem is the fact that they attack your ranger. Either because A. They want to beat the partner Pokémon fup for forgetting the wild, B. They don't want to be caught because then they'll lose their stupid "wildness," or C. They're just really stupid. Then again, everyone looks stupid next ta' me, am I right? But after you brilliantly assist your ranger in capturing them, they've forgotten all the stupid rumors on how the capture line stings like really bitter and spicy Petaya berries or how rangers will eat your brains because it turns out the Ranger styler actually makes you feel really good. Like, chocolate. Except for Poocheyenas, they hate chocolate, stupid things. Like, chocolate is awesome, am I right?  
So, in conclave-clusion, wild Pokémon are stupid idiots that you have to be strong enough so that your pokeassist can help your ranger capture them. And then they're actually useful.

3. Mudkip. They may look safe, but as soon as they get you alone, **they will eat you.  
**And don't even start with whether or not you liek dem.

4. Villains. Ew.- Now, see, I got total mad awesome experience with a real live villain. And yeah, they were bad, they were scary, they were mad powerful, but I was better, and I was only a little Ralts back then. See, I was on the School Road bridge when I sensed him with my heightened senses. Me and Aiden were being sent on an important mission at the Ranger School. Now, protecting those little kiddies is way important, so Aiden finally decided to bring me out with him, cuz he was saving me for something worthy of my skills. Lemme tell you what happened.

So here's us on the bridge and here come these scary guys in totally un-chic all black clothing, and Aiden knees are just buckling he's that scared. He actually threw up. I mean, I'm pretty sure it was him throwing up. Someone threw up. Anyways, they pull out this laptop that's like, from 2000. It's worse than like, Dell. And everyone uses Apple now. And, while Aiden is totally wetting his pants and I'm bravely protecting him, them humans blab in their usual idiot babble that us Pokémon know means nothing really, and then out comes this totally drunk Croagunk. Aiden is trying to run away now, but he forces me, er, I force him to help me try and get this crazed out frog sober.  
These guys, they say their Din Sum or something, but that's just a disgrace to a good food, they just keep poking their out-of-date laptop from the last century. But, with my help, Aiden totally gets this freak-out Croagunk to cut it out, and he even let me take a really long break in the middle there. Their laptop must've overheated, stupid thing, and it sploded. CAPACHOOM. Then these out of style guys run away, probably intimidated by my awesomeness, and Aiden looks really angry. I'm pretty sure he was angry at those guys for giving that Croagunk drugs or something, so he tells me to go back home, only cuz I did real good work. This stupid Croagunk gets to go to Ranger School with him. It was a dumb mission anyways. I did more exciting things.  
And I didn't even get lost on my way back. At least, not more than once. And that's good, am I right?

5. Other Rangers. So Aiden kept getting distracted by this girl named Hinadori. And Hinadori just happened to have this Ralts as her partner Pokémon that I just happened to know. And they just happened to go to the same Ranger School, and they ended up being partners in way too many missions for my health, and I ended up seeing a very very stupid Ralts all too many times, and...  
Okay, so your ranger is probably going to have a rival that you probably won't like, am I right? OF COURSE I AM.

6. Blissey Eggs.  
DON'T EAT THEM.  
Especially if you happen upon a certain Blissey who belongs to a trainer we call Koizumi...

Yeah, okay. I think that's it. There are probably a lot more stuff that will keep you from being awesome, but I wouldn't know because nothing can keep ME from being awesome. It's like, keeping the sky from being blue or grass from being green.

What the...? Meowth, get the heck out of here! I'm busy! Where's... WHERE'S GARDEVOIR?

I have to go. Peace.


	5. An Update From Gardevoir

A/N- Hey, shouldn't it be AA/N since there's two of us?  
Oh, shut it. Okay, so the lines of text that arent' underlined are things I typed. On my computer. With my mind, mind you.  
The underlined lines are things I typed on her computer, with my mind, from my house! AKA, the words of the magnificently superior Gallade!  
Oiii. =_= Please notify us if you would prefer if we'd bolded Gallade's text instead. Since he's actually not bold at all, I thought it was slightly inappropriate.  
Heyyy!  
Just kidding~ This was done to avoid confusion for the people reading this chapter, where the both of us, that's Gardevoir and Gallade respectively, type. Please forgive us if Fanfiction decides to be unhappymaking and have some of the underlines not show up.

Chee!~  
-Gallade  
-Gardevoir

* * *

Wow! Look how old this story has gotten! Well, Gardevoir here, a little upset I let this gather dus

OH CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPP!

Hey! Is that you, Gallade? Are you trying to

CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAAAAAAAAAP OMGIDONTEVENWHATISTHIS?

Hey, do you always hack on my computer while I'm online? Get off my comput

Ohhhhhhhh my friggin' gosh! delete this! Delete it! Delete this fanfiction! Let's see... how do we-! OW! Owowowowow!

Ugh! You immature jerk! At least let me finish my phrases or a little shock isn't all you'll be getting...!  
Gardevoir! You nearly sent me though the wall again with that one!  
Gahhh! I hate you!

...Wh-wha? Really? You don't really... Gardy...

H-hey, hey! ...Aww, c'mon, Gallade. I didn't mean it...You know, I'm actually pretty impressed with you.  
You're strong enough to interfere with _my _telepathy from Aiden's house, even if you're, _unfortunately,_ only a couple meters away ever since Hina moved... And it is kinda cool seeing you type, with the letters just appearing on my screen... Kinda like magic, you know, since I haven't... completely mastered that... yet...

Yeah, _and _Gardy still can't type with her "fingers~" _And_ that Uxie is still better at technology-telekenetics than you.  
Ack-U-uxie...? T-the blonde...?  
Hehehe... Gardy's inferior...

Hey, w-wait! What happened to your OTL mood just two minutes ago?

Well, I'm still upset, y'know! And I still want you to delete this crappy thing! It's your fault for starting a stupid fanfiction like this anyway. Sooo, if you would just stop typing this new chapter and hit this button right he-OW!

Gallade! It's your own fault for hacking my computer way back then...!

But Gardevoir...! This is so freakin' embarrassing...! Look at the way I used to talk...! And, by the way, hacking your account was really easy. You're the only person who still uses the password 'Password.'

H-hey! Well, you're the one who tried to... let's see... 'Take over the world!' and start with 'Gardevoir's fanfiction account! Am I right, am I right?' Oh, and you still thought they were called 'Din Sum!'

Heyyyyyy! Bad Gardy! Bad Gardy! Baaaaad!

"Mudkip. They may look safe, but as soon as they get you alone, **they will eat you." **Ahahaha! I don't remember that! Was that after that one Ranger from Hoenn's partner bit you...?

Don't bring that up! It was a traumatizing event for my sensitive leg...

Okay, okayy. I understand how you feel, buddy.

Thank you.  
But I'm not deleting this.  
What? WHY!  
It's memories.  
BAD ONES!  
No such thing.  
IS TOO.

Oh, come on. Dearie, I'm incredibly humiliated by this old attempt too... I thought I could write a manual on fanfiction? Only geeky Pokemon go on that site...

_You_ go on that site. You're _on _this site.

Toshe.

Gardy's a hikikomori that sits inside playing Touhou all day because she has no friiiieeennnds~

...I have friends. I have you.

...

...

...Toshe.

Aw, listen to this. "I did it... I have broken into my Gardevoir's fanfiction account... WAHAHA! THIS IS THE VERY FIRST STEP IN RULING OUR TOWN, OUR SCHOOL, THEN THE TRI-STATE AREA... AND SOON... THE WORLD! "  
Wahhhh! I told you to stop!

But it's so fun, dearie. When was this, when was this... March! March 6, 2010.

Today is... July 11. Of 2011...  
Isn't it kind of funny how we pretended like we were all grown up back then? A year is a pretty short time, in relation to the time it takes for wars to happen, a novel to be written, an otome game's calendar to cycle-

For Gardy to actually beat a Touhou game...

Shut up! What I'm saying is... A whole lot can happen in a year, right?  
Yeah. I'd say so.  
I mean... "Super sharp spiky awesomeness?"  
SHUT UP!

Aha! This was way back when _someone _owed Meowth money. Hmmm?  
Ugh. I paid him back...Eventually...  
After he kidnapped me...  
And** _I _**rescued_ youuuu...  
_After _getting me kidnapped..._  
Yup, that's right, after _you _got kidnapped by a _kitten _Pokemon...  
He hit me over the head with a metal baseball bat!  
Eh, yeah... Hey, I'm genuinely still uspet about it. And really sorry. That still hurt?  
Um, well... Sorrtaa..  
...I think you want me to kiss it.  
What! No!  
You do.  
I never said that!  
Your point is?

...  
...

Hm, what's _this?_"So Aiden kept getting distracted by this girl named Hinadori. And Hinadori just happened to have this Ralts as her partner Pokémon that I just happened to know. And they just happened to go to the same Ranger School, and they ended up being partners in way too many missions for my health, and I ended up seeing a very very stupid Ralts all too many times, and..."  
OH. SHUT. UP.  
Awww, you're so cute.  
...Shut up...!

Anyway, I can't delete this. Ever, Gallade.  
I don't see what you're going with this memory thing! I don't ever, ever want to remember how stupid I used to be...  
You weren't stupid. I was stupid... Look at the way I talked...I still am a stupid idiot...  
You're not stupid. You're the smartest girl I know, and I look up to you, so putting yourself on such a low level makes me feel like I must be stupider than stupid. Because you're not stupid. Did that make sense? Oh, y'see? I don't even know!  
Hey...Well... S-stop being so stupid!  
That's fair enough.

Look, Gallade... I don't want to remember just saving the world with Hinamori. I don't want to just remember defeating that stupid evil villian... guy... I never got his name...  
I think it was Ralph...  
Yeah... Ralph... And I don't just want to remember the important parts of my life like hatching, meeting Hinadori and Aiden, saving that Manaphy, having my 16th birthday, evolving into a Kirlia and then into a Gardevoir-  
Hey, evolving's cool.  
Especially for someone who evolved really, _really _late...  
Hey!  
Ahaha... It's the moments like this, Gallade.  
...?

Moments when I'm just happy with you. The times when we're fighting each other, when I want to rip your head off, when I don't have to be this spectacular, smart, awesome partner Pokemon. When I don't have to be the most intelligent, the most brave, the one who saves the day. When I'm just here insulting you and yelling at you and when you're trying to, quote, 'take over the world...' That's when I feel like I'm really myself. And I want to remember those moments forever, so when I'm out saving this messed up world from idiots and trying to keep that Hina-chan from falling asleep in the midst of it, I'll remember that you're always here, bumming out at home, for me to come back to...and then mindblast through a wall when you say, "That's what she said" at the worst times.

...Gardy...  
Okay, sorry. That was cheesy...  
No, don't be sorry. You're right... I mean, when I just...  
What do you mean...?

When I feel like a loser who can't do a thing right and that everyone hates because I'm worthless, I guess... You make me feel like I'm worth _something. _Even if it's 'an idiot' you want to 'blast into another dimension.' Like Kanto.

Gah! Did I say that? Crap, maybe I should kinda delete this...!  
No. Don't.  
...Why, now, are you against it!

Because maybe the next time you're "saving the world" that I'm going take over, I'll go back and read this and I won't feel as bad about myself when I remember how stupid _you _are, too?

Hey!  
And! Aaaaand, because... because it'll remind me that even if I'm lonely, you always come back. You always come back home, and that's all I have to keep me going, you know. You're my best friend.

...Gaaaaaaah, you're too sweet! Fine, fine. We just leave this d*mn story as it is.  
Agreed, darling. Oh, and did you buy the new Pokemon game that came out?  
Black and White?  
Yep! That!  
Oh, yeah, I got Black.  
And I got White! I'll battle you, okay? I'm coming over now, lemme just find my DS... Aiden won't notice if I'm gone, of course...  
No, no, let me come over to your house this time, okay? Hina's asleep, anyway, and I'm sure Aiden'll be worried if he comes how and you're not there. He really does care about you.  
Yeah, yeah. I mean, he has to, since everyone loves me, am I right?  
Oh, haha. Let me find _my _**_3DS__, _**and I'll be right there.  
Oh, stop bragging!  
Ha! Oh, there it is, under my pillow... Okay, let me just log out...  
Wait! Gardevoir!

...Hm?  
Gardy?  
...yeah?

I...  
...

I...really...  
...

Love...  
...

I... _really love_ that cooking challenge minigame thing in Cooking Mama...! I w-was wondering if you could bring that, too. Just, don't tell anyone I played Cooking Mama, okay? I have a rep to keep up, am I right?

Right...Yeah, okay, I've got it... See you in a sec, okay?

I wonder if she'll see I actually posted this chapter. At least, I plan to.  
I wonder if she thought I was going to say something else.  
I wonder if she's reading this right now.  
I wonder if she'll ever...  
Oh, that's her now, at the door. Ah, I love how she always knocks, but comes in anyway whether I open it or not...  
You know, I should...

I can't take this anymore...! Where's the Document Uploader on this site? Bahhh...


	6. A Note From Gallade

Hey Gardy. Sorry for posting something without your permisison again... I can't believe you still didn't change your password.

BTW-

I love you.


	7. Growth

Isn't it funny?  
When you've known someone for so long––or maybe not so long––but the point is, they've become a part of you.

Maybe that's not the way to put it. It's not like they're another head or something freaky like that. It's... just part of your daily routine. Get up in the morning, brush your teeth, step out the door, see them. And you get used to it and you take it for granted, but that's not always a bad thing. In this case, all it does to you is really, really shock you.

When you step back and realize: you can't live without them. Well, you could, potentially.

But how would you like to live the rest of your life without brushing your hair? Putting on your glasses? Eating that 3:00 tea time snack, tying your hair, using your light switch... There's a funny one, your light switch. I recently hooked up my light switches to psych-sensors of my own creation, so that when I or a member of Hina's family walk into a room, the lights turn on automatically. (Technically they don't turn on automatically, it's telepathically, yet subconsciously... but let's not get into that.) You don't know how many times I reached for the place where the light switch used to be, only to swipe at nothing, lose my balance, and, on occasion, fall over and into the room (where the lights then turn on. Hallelujah.) Gallade has a good too many pictures of me in a mess on the floor. Moron.

Now that I've gotten used to the light system, going to Gallade's house can be a real hassle of sorts... I walk into a room and just sort of stand there, waiting for the lights to sense me there.  
And wait.  
And wait.

And then they turn on!

From Gallade, manually flipping the switch and laughing at me.

That moron.

My point is, some things you just get used to being there. You don't notice yourself doing it, but you grow used to it, and grow fond of it, and when they move that huge couch in your sitting room downstairs, you can't help but feel like there's an empty void that needs to be filled. Like something's missing. And you might even get a bit sad and telekinetically move the couch back upstairs. And your ranger might get angry at you initially, but when she sees how much easier you sleep now that the couch is back, she might just... plop right on beside you and fall asleep herself. Not that this is abnormal behavior.

Today's date is May 21, 2012. It's been a long time. We've been a long time, Gallade and I––together.

I won't try to hide it: we're pretty slow.  
Nah, that's wrong, I'm not slow...  
Gallade's slow.  
Reaaally slow.

Me, my problem is just being dishonest with myself. I don't take the time to step back and look, I'm always much too busy with...things. Everyone's busy with things. But honesty to yourself isn't something you can put off for another day, it's not something you can afford to miss, because then you carry on lying to yourself.

I don't need him.  
I don't love him.  
I'm independent, strong.

If you would look at the facts that only you know about yourself, you'd realize how dishonest you are.

Because you need him.  
And you love him.  
And admitting that you can't do it alone is what makes you strong.

Ah, crap, I sound like a teenage diary entry. At least I'm honest about it.

I know that in years to come I'll find this again; maybe Gallade will resend me the link with a moronic smiley face in an attempt to torture me with humiliation.

I'm humiliated, but that's not always a bad thing. I needed a little humiliation in my life.

I'll read this, and maybe I'll smile, maybe I'll cry, maybe I'll laugh. I'll definitely laugh. The point? I'll have grown, and I'll see my growth, and I will be proud. Self-improvement is a lifelong pursuit, so they say, don't they?

We keep growing and learning, about the world, ourselves, each other. And sometimes, it's okay to look back and see just how far you've gotten. Go ahead, feel proud of yourself, just keep moving forward.

In other news, we have officially saved the world three times. Okay, I'm at 3, and Gallade's only at, like, 1.5. I include the 0.5 because I pulled most of the hard work that one time with that guy and the cloud thing, and all he did was, like, save my life, so...

Hina's been on duty, giggling or rambling incoherently about anime during the times she's been awake, but based on what she mutters during her naps, I think she and Aidenn are dating. (Eeeww.) I'm not going to be the one to break it to her family, or Murph. Honestly, I think Murph's had a crush on her since he was a rank 1 ranger. Yikes.

And Gallade and I?

Our days not spent on missions and patrolling are spent Pokemon battling, sparring, and, more commonly, attacking each other telepathically and over the Internet.  
Our nights?

To take a line from the Doctor...well. Those are between him and me, eh?

May we meet again.

-Gardevoir


End file.
